Misfortune
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: This world isn't always what it seems. Twisted in agony, ruined by bad luck; the truth isn't always what it seems. She learns this the hard way, getting caught up with in a dark world by a bitter-sweet truth from the ones she loves. Supernatural world, OC
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee-Vallen: To you of those reading this. This is Misfortune, a remake of my Akatsuki high-school. Although its a lot different that the first version, I hope you enjoy this one just as much. I currently redid the first chapter. Again. This version pleased me more.

Also, thank my beta warriorofsangre for sticking with me. I can be very reluctant at times, and hard to deal with. Like this for instance, I'm posting this revised chapter without her approval.

I do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_Your nothing but a worthless child.'_

Her earliest memories.

'_You aren't my Daughter.'_

Her mother disowned her.

'_How could I have given birth to such a worthless child?'_

All she could remember from her parents was ridicule.

'_Don't try resist, your sister is gone.'_

Her father would molest her.

'_Don't tell anyone, or I will kill you.'_

Her childhood would ruin most people. But threw it all, she had one bright light that saved her.

'_It's okay Kuro, I'll protect you.'_

Her older sister. Her beautiful, strong, older sister.

'_Your strong, just not in the way they want... Don't ever loose yourself.'_

The only good part through her childhood. The one thing that reminded her there always has to be something good. Now that she was older, she too wanted to help people like her Sister helped her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kuro blinked, her eyes focusing on the board. She didn't have many hours this week. She would have to go talk to Namay about it.

Namay was the owner of the care-home she worked at, she was a kind lady but always knew too much. Like how she always knew of Kuro's situation. It was probably why she gave her the job here two years ago.

Fourteen years old and homeless, she came to Namay in search of work. So that the young black haired girl could support herself, rather than living helpless.

For whatever reason, Namay accepted Kuro's proposal to train under her as an apprentice psychologist.

It was Kuro's dream job, her goal in life. To help people like her sister helped her.

A small smile lifted her pale lips as she walked into her patience room.

Two years ago, Namay assigned two people under her care. Itachi and Nagato.

In the beginning Nagato was cruel and distant. Itachi was flirty and heartless. Now things were different.

A male with long black hair tied at the nape of his neck looked up, his bangs framing his high cheekbones and strong jaw. His equally black eyes locked on her, a smile decorating his full lips. Itachi. Since the faithful day they met, he managed to open up to her enough to show some actual emotion. Not just his fake flirty side. It turned out, Itachi was actually a kind and overprotective person. He poked the person next to him, the corded muscles of his biceps moving under his skin. Itachi was tall, but with well toned muscles that kept him from being lanky. His hight along with his build often made people cower from him.

Nagato looked up after Itachi, his shoulder length red hair falling into his eyes. Such beautifully strange eyes too, light purple with rings around the pupil. He said it was a family defect. Nagato was still a bit distant at times, but he's gotten a lot more comfortable around her the last couple years. His delicate features were kind of feminine, but you could clearly tell he was a man by his tall wiry build and toned body.

Even being cooped up in the hospital, they always managed to find ways to work out. Typical guys.

"Hey." She hummed to them as she tied her long black hair into a bun. She left her bangs hanging over her eyes, she didn't like when people saw the strange purple colour.

She was a freak enough, being silent. Her cloths did nothing to portray her image, since she wore nothing but hand-me-downs she got from outlit stores. In her situation, it was all she could afford. If people noticed her eyes too, she would become even more secluded.

"Hey." Itachi said, his smile tuning down to a simple smirk. Nagato nodded at her before returning to the book he was reading.

Silence.

Kuro blinked. Usually both of the males were more talkative. Nagato would greet her and politely inquire about her day, while Itachi would tell her about what they've been doing while she was gone. They weren't social experts, but they weren't this silent either.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, eyeing the pair up for any defects. She spotted none other than Itachi shifting his gaze to the window, while Nagato kept on ignoring her. She sighed.

"Hn." Itachi did his famous answer for when he was in a bad mood. The Hn, was in-between no answer and a yes. Basically, just acknowledgment. That was the last straw.

She placed her hands on her hips, her expression going slack. Both boys turned their attention to her, sencing she was being serious. "Tell me whats going on. Now." Her voice was a low hum, but held authority. Itachi sighed; Nagato scowled.

The two boys looked at each-other, words being extanged without sound. (_Itachi: Shall we do it now? Nagato: Might as well. Itachi: Sad, we were saving it till later._) She didn't know why they bothered to do that, she well adapt at their silent way of conversing. She even joined in on their silent conversations sometimes.

"We were going to save it untill the end of your shift, but..." Itachi paused, looking over to Nagato. The red-head was fliping a phone in his hands.

"We are getting released tonight." Nagato finished. He caught the phone and held it out to Itachi. The raven haired boy took it and stood up, his tall frame looming over Kuro. She stared up at him, not backing down. She learned that in order to get respect from these boys, she had to be firm and hold her position.

Although the news did shake her mentally. Inside, a little crack broke her hearts surface. "I see..." Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them back. She wouldn't let them see her cry. She needed to be strong.

Her two best friends. Despite them being distant at times, she still believed they were close. Two years of being together almost everyday would make anyone close.

She believed that their friendship even won over her age-long friendship with Kei. Although Kei could be stuck up and snotty at times, she still adored the blond haired girl. Plus, Kuro defiantly admired her. Even though Kuro was a loner in school, Kei would talk to her every now and then- even tho Kei was part of the popular crowd.

Kei and Kuro have been friends since the young age of ten. Yet Kuro valued Itachi and Nagato's two years over Kei's six years.

Which was probably because Kei had some bad habits. That included using Kuro. But the black-haired girl didn't mind to much, since she admired Kei so much. It did get annoying tho, since she was trying to save for university.

Kuro switched her mind back to topic. Sometimes her mind wondered off. No matter the situation. It was kinda unhealthy.

'_Their leaving me, I should have expected it.'_ Her lips pulled into a bitter smile. It wouldn't be a surprise if they ignored her from now on.

"Thats why, we are giving you this. We're taking the bill, so you don't need to worry about it." Itachi held out the phone to her. Kuro blinked, her eyes going wide. '_What_..?' Disbelief crossed her features. Itachi and Nagato were not the type to give presents, and she defiantly wasn't the type to be a charity case.

"No." She crossed her arms under her chest. Itachi smirked and flipped it around in his hands.

"Your going to take it. Why?" Itachi ran his thumb across the engraving on the front. Her jaw tightened. It said her name, Kuro. The little red clouds that decorated the phone were rather fancy too. The stupid thing probably costs a small fortune to be personally made like that.

"Because, she loves us. So she has too." Nagato finished Itachi's statement, a haughty expression crossing his face.

'_I hate his stupid perfect timing...'_ She huffed and held her hand out. Nagato had the perfect timing, while Itachi was a master at persuasion. The two were masterminds at breaking her down till she was able to be her true self, or to convince her of something she wouldn't normally do. Like take the phone. "Just because you two are my best friends." She mumbled, her cheeks tinging red as Itachi placed the phone in her hand, his hand closing around hers.

"Good girl." He placed other hand her head, it's large size making her feel as if she was a child. Her short hight didn't help. She glowered up at him.

"But I have one condition." Her lips twisted into a playful grin at the thought. Itachi hesitated for a moment before nodding for to to go on. Behind him, Nagato eyed Kuro warily. "Take a picture with me." Itachi face-palmed, obviously expecting something more dramatic. Nagato stood, a smile planted on his pale lips. A rare thing for the red-head, he guarded his emotions with great zeal.

"As you wish." Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She huffed in protest, but said nothing. She was use to him being touchy, it was a normal for Itachi. Nagato slipped beside her, his hand resting her her head briefly. A sign of affection from him. Although he wasn't as touchy as Itachi. Each brief contact was treasured between the three of them. After all, they were her best friends. Each moment they spent together she treasured. No one else could ever replace Itachi or Nagato.

"Our lady always gets what she wants." Nagato smirked when Kuro blushed, her lips pursing. She hated when Nagato said weird things like my Lady, Leigh, or even Princess. Occasionally, he would even use Art and Thou. Weird was an understatement. He spoke like someone from the Victorian age, like an old fashioned gentleman. While Itachi was just... Itachi. He was almost normal, other than his bad flirting habits.

"You two are the worst." She smiled at them, a laugh building in her throat as Itachi kicked Nagato in the shin, his expression clearly blaming the red-head for her words. The red-haired male kicked him right back, his expression blank. It was comical, the things the two of them fought about at times .

These were moments she would never change for anything.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Origanly, the first chapter was completely different. But I like this version better. More character depth, I believe. But yeah... I'm posting this without my beta's approval, so yeah... xD


	2. Chapter 2

Zeelee-Vallen: Thank you for all your support! I hope you all enjoy, despite the changes. We will also be changing the Rewrites names to Misfortune, sorry!

Wooimmafox1305: Thank you for being the first review! Kei is an interesting character, there will be more to her then there seems... But yes, she is kinda rotten. I feel kinda bad for Kuro, always being used by the girl.. Then... Ditched. Her only friend growing up, just ditched her. Man... I am such a mean person for writing this. I hope it isn't too... Rough.

LuxLux1: Thank you! The story line will be altered slightly, to make it kinda more fast paced, and set the point of the story. I hope you will still like it, even with its alterations.

rothfyae: I like your name, it's fairly odd. Even if those are my two stories I'm supposed to work on, I still ended up working on a few of my others... xD Bad habits are hard to squish. I hope that you will enjoy the re-write of these stories more than the original.

0Kuro Tenshi0: You have the same name as Kuro! How interesting. Well, I hope you enjoy this story! Updates may not be as frequent as some may like, but I won't give up on this story... Thank you for the review, every bit helps.

storygirl1015: Ah, you are one of my most frequent reviewers. Thank you for sticking with me through all of them xD I'll try update the others, but my main ones are Saved and Akatsuki High school. I hope you like them! I'm trying to improve much as I can...

Alyce DreamEater: THANK YOU! Since Kuro is more dark, and rough, I was hoping that it wouldn't be all angsty. Cute parts are kinda hard sometimes... Especially with these characters. But thank you very much for your review! Yours was number six, my favorite number :D

Do not own Naruto. Sadly.

XxXxxXXXxx

* * *

Kuro smiled at the picture on the screen of her phone. She was in the middle, holding the phone with a small grin, while Itachi was to her left kissing her cheek while she was off guard, and Nagato glaring at him over her head. It was entertaining to see things from a different view. Perhaps she would end up using the camera more, just to save moments like that.

Her eyes traveled to the bold numbers that revealed the time, before snapping it shut. It was ten to 7. Soon the boys would be let out, and she would be off with Kei. Her gaze lowered from the cards in her hand at the thought. She didn't want to go hang out with Kei, she wanted to stay with Itachi and Nagato.

"What time is it?" Itachi asked, trying to lean into her to get a peek at her cards. She tilted them downwards to hide them from his gaze. They were sitting on Nagato's bed, playing a game of Go-Fish.

It was all Nagato's idea.

It was the said red-heads turn now, he was wearing a slightly pained expression like he was thinking too hard. Kuro's lip twitched into a faint smile. "Almost seven. We should end the game soon." Itachi nodded before they both looked to the red-haired male. Then, as if a light went on in his head, his eyes brightened. His expression didn't change, but his eyes showed emotion well enough. After two years with them, reading the slightest emotion.

"Do you have any sixes?" Kuro growled and threw down her last two cards, they were both six's. Itachi sighed and placed his his last card down on the bed, it was also a six. Nagato won, yet again.

With a small smirk of victory, Nagato gathered up the cards and placed them in his back pocket. Nagato loved his card games, as much as the red-haired male would never admit. He even kept a pack of cards on him at all times.

"I'm supposed to meet Kei once I'm done work." Kuro said, watching the boys reaction carefully. Nagato's lip twitched. Itachi growled, almost animal-like. She sighed and looked off to the door. "It's not like I want to... Her eyes did me in." Kuro clarified, eyeing the door carefully like the blonde would pop up. She should get going soon. If Kei came into the room she would be all over the boys -again. The last time was horrible, she basically had to con Kei to leaving by saying she couldn't wait to go shopping~' in the most girly voice ever. She hated herself for a month because of it.

"Then..." Her eyes darted to Itachi, who was smirking at her. She glanced over to Nagato, who was staring blankly out the window. Finding no interest in Nagato's current state, she looked back to Itachi. "Why don't you join us on our first outing?" Kuro blinked, taking in the information. They... Wanted her to join them? On their first outing in two years?

She couldn't turn them down. Kei's friendship was not nearly as important as her friendship with the boys. Her boys won over Kei.

"As you wish." Kuro said, her lips pulling into a grin. Now she wouldn't have to deal with Kei's blabber mouth.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi tied his long black hair at the nape of his neck, his black tank clinging to his every muscle on his torso. His work black jeans hug loosely on his narrow hips. He eyed himself, debating if he should wear a sweater or not. If he didn't, it was more than likely that the girls would swoon over his well toned body.

A grin pulled at his lips, perhaps that would be a better idea, maybe he would be able to make Kuro jealous.

Nagato stood on the other side of the room, pulling a T-shirt on his slender frame, his hair loose. His ringed eyes locked on Itachi. "What?" The red haired male questioned, not feeling even slightly fazed at the brunette's staring. He was use to it, Itachi has this habit of analyzing everything.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Itachi questioned, looking towards the door. She went outside while they changed clothes.

"I don't think she'll ever find out. If we did tell her... We may turn her world upside down." Nagato turned, tucking a pack of cards in his back pocket. Itachi tucked a pack of throwing knives into his belt, and another pack into an ankle holder.

Since they were getting out, they had to be on guard. Others might start to try hunt them down, again. They were here for the last two years to recover from the last attack, but select full-time staff knew of their secret.

"Do you think we can hide it forever?" Itachi stood and looked out the window of their room, the sun was already starting to set, painting the sky in yellow, orange, and pink. A beautiful time of day to go back into the world.

"No." Nagato eyed the separate pair of cards on his dresser, debating if he should take them. Deciding it was worth it, he grabbed them and tucked them in his pocket.

"When we go back to school, we will not be able to ignore her." Itachi stated. They answered to her slightest need. Until today, they had been powerless to help her, but now they had the power to change her world.

"I think we should let her in. It may be complicated, but its better to know the real truth. She's a smart girl, she will learn to accept it. How would we tell her, though?" Nagato ran his hands through his hair.

"Ease her in, little by little... It is a hard world to understand. " Itachi stated, his black eyes flashing red momentarily. Nagato smirked, his fingers twitching. Two cards lifted from his back pocket and flew at Itachi. Without a moments hesitation, Itachi pulled out a throwing knife and his hand darted out.

The cards drifted to the ground, in four even pieces.

XxXxXxxx

Kuro sighed and kicked the ground, getting bored of waiting for them. Sakura passed her, pausing a few feet from her. The pink haired girl looked back at Kuro, giving her a once over.

"You're going out with the boys, right?" A light blush crossed Kuro's cheeks. How did she know that? They decided that not long ago.. With a curt nod, the she turned her attention back to the red rugged floor. "You're going to wear that?" Kuro nodded again, it wasn't like she owned anything nice.

The pink haired girl sighed, before digging into her purse. Kuro looked up curiously. Sakura's hand came out with a piece of cloth.

Not cloth. A shirt?

"Wear this." Sakura said, tossing the shirt. Kuro barely caught it, caught off guard

"But-" Kuro unfolded the shirt, revealing a tank top. Sakura owned such a thing? Usually the girl wore more... Sexy, high-scale clothes. "I don't want to be a charity case." Kuro said, holding the shirt back to Sakura.

With a swift step forward, the pink haired girl stepped past the girls outstretched arm that held the shirt. Frozen, she watched Sakura warily as she swiped a majority of her bangs to the side of her face, before clipping it with a pin.

Kuro was dumbfounded. Never before did Sakura show even the slightest interest in her, but now... She was being nice. Way too nice.

"What pretty eyes... I didn't know they were purple, such a rare color!" Sakura said, her lips pulling into a wide smile. Kuro blinked, forcing a small shy smile onto her lips. "Well, I got to go~". Sakura chimed, patting Kuro on the head. Even Sakura was half a head taller than Kuro.

"Your shirt!" Kuro said, holding out the shirt again. Sakura smiled widely and waved it off her attempt to give back the shirt.

"Keep it, I don't like it. Same with the clip, so not my color." Sakura said, before turning around and walking off before Kuro could get out another protest.

Kuro looked down at the shirt, then back to the door.

"Might as well..." She whispered to herself, before making her way to the nurses washroom.

XxXxXxXxX

Her purple eyes traveled around the hall, her vision was clearer with her hair out of her face. It was almost intimidating, all the details she could see.

The most frightening part, people could see her eyes.

Kuro had a fear about her eyes, her mother would beat her, yelling about how she was a freak and unnatural. The worst was when she yelled that she was never her child. She would often cower in fear when she was younger, afraid of her mothers outbursts. In an attempt to get her mothers approval, she started to comb her bangs into her eyes.

It did no good. Her mother would still rampage, screaming about Kuro.

The day her father attempted to rape her, she left. She packed her few belongings and never went back. That was when she was fourteen, barely old enough to get a job. She was lucky when the clinic accepted her.

Since then, she has been on her own.

_Click_.

Kuro looked up, meeting eyes with Nagato. His own purple eyes widened as he stood in the doorway.

Kuro tilted her head. "What?" She asked him. Not getting an answer, she looked over to Itachi. Unlike Nagato, he was better at showing emotion and portraying his feelings.

"Wow." Was all that left Itachi's pale lips. Now understanding, Kuro shifted uneasily.

"I think... We should get going?" Kuro said, looking anywhere but them. She really hoped they didn't see her eyes.

"Wait," Itachi took a step forward, his hand cupping her cheek. Kuro's heart froze at the action. She hated being touched. Her father- Her father attempted to rape her, but never fully completed before she broke free and ran.

Ever since, she hasn't even seen a glimpse of her parents. Perhaps she was lucky enough that they left town.

Coming back to reality, she realized that Itachi was staring deeply into her eyes. She blushed ten shades of red, before pushing him harshly away.

"Don't get so close!" She yelled, her low voice cracking slightly.

"Your eyes- So beautiful." Itachi said. Nagato shot a glare at Itachi, before looking back to Kuro's beautiful purple eyes. Such a rare color. He had no idea she possessed such beautiful eyes.

"Forget it!" Kuro barked, before turning around quickly. "Let's go." It was quite intimidating, such beautiful boys staring at her like that. Even she wasn't immune to her friends handsome faces.

"As you wish." Itachi and Nagato's voices mingled together, glaring at each-other after. They hated when they spoke at the same time, saying the same thing. They were completely different, they had no right no mix their words together.

Itachi looked to the front, now noticing that Kuro was wearing a rather new-looking, and tight shirt. He jaw nearly dropped. She was not the type to wear revealing clothing, at all.

She looked up, a light blush still on her cheeks from the earlier moment. "It's rude to stare, Idiot." She hissed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Itachi couldn't help but notice her figure, despite her harsh comment. This... He was amazed she managed to hide her body for so long beneath the baggy clothes she usually wore.

His view was blocked as Nagato put his sweater on the girls shoulders. She looked up to the red-head, her lips pursed. Right as she was about to protest, he cut her off. "It will be getting chilly." He stated, before meeting eyes with Itachi. He didn't approve of Itachi's roaming eyes.

With a huff, Kuro slipped her arms through the sleeves and zipped up the sweater. Yet again, her form was hidden.

Silently, Itachi cursed Nagato's gentlemanly ways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Well, Heres a chapter... Sorry for the wait! What do you guys think? Was the original better? Or do you like this version better? Remember to thank the beta for fixing my horrid spelling! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Zeelee-Vallen: Only two reviews? Jee! After we worked so hard on that chapter.

Zeelee: We had lots of trouble writing this chapter, debating on a modern day ninja, or supernatural. I don't really know what to do, so instead, we're just going to write.

Vallen: See what happens. We aren't good at planning, when we do it always changes!

Zeelee: Anyway, Please tell me your thoughts! I'm working hard to become better ^o^

Trianera: Thank you for the review! I hope that the future chapters please you as well.

Woooimmafox1305: Indeed! Nagato is just so adorable! While Itachi is.. Itachi. Perhaps he's a closet perv ;D

Zeelee-Vallen: We do not own the Naruto characters.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kuro smiled at the boys antics. Itachi was staring intently at a high class restaurant, while Nagato was eyeing up a sushi bar. Sometimes it was hard seeing the two as such close friends, because of their differences.

Then again, there was no better friends than them.

She glanced around, her hands clenching at the amount of people staring at them. She hated attention. She hated crowds. Too many people at once was just intimidating. It didn't help that those two were so drop-dead gorgeous.

Someone bumped into her back, sending her flailing forward. She barely caught her balance before she face-planted. Growling, she twisted around, only to come face to face with her age-long crush.

Naruto.

-With Kei trailing not far behind him.

"Oh hey! Sorry bout that, Kuro!" Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Kuro blushed before looking to Kei and lowering her head. Guilt. She felt bad for ditching the blonde girl now. Her guts twisted at the her gaze, she could feel it without even looking at her.

"Kuro! Lets go to that restaurant before Nagato tries to drag us to the Sushi Bar." Itachi said, grabbing her arm. With timing that could only be his, Nagato grabbed her other arm, attempting to tug her towards the aforementioned Sushi Bar.

Her face went ten shades of red at Naruto's and Kei's prying gaze. The two blondes were eyeing the two boys carefully, like they were about to pull Kuro in a dark alley and eat her, or perhaps kidnap her and keep her hostage.

Perhaps Itachi and Nagato were capable of that, she smirked at the thought.

"Naruto, meet Itachi and Nagato. They are my closest friends." The said boys released her arms, realizing just who she was talking to. The boy she liked. The two boys turned their attention to the blond pair, eyeing up Naruto. Kei was no interest to them, they already met her.

"Yo!" The blonde male said, grinning stupidly. Not a good impression.

"So you ditched me for them, Kuro?" Kei said, slipping her arms around Naruto's waist. Kuro blinked and looked to the side, feeling awkward at seeing their embrace.

"Well, we are way better friends tha-"

"Itachi!" Kuro hissed inbetween a clenched jaw, shutting the raven-haired male up.

"What Itachi was about to say..." Nagato continued, his eyes growing cold as he stared at the two blondes. Before Kuro could stop him, he continued,"We are far better friends than Kei." His finished, his eyes narrowing at Kei's pleased smile. The girl was the deadliest kind of sadist.

"Nagato..." Kuro growled, her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Behind her, Kei's smile widened. "You two need better social skills! You need to think before you talk, Idiots!" She hissed, before stomping into a rather large amount of people. The crowd ate up Kuro's slight body easily, makng them lose sight of her in an instant.

"Itachi." Naruto said, stopping them from chasing after her. Naruto's blue eyes flashed red momentarily, his whisker marks going jagged before returning to normal. A challenge; he was showing off his rank to the two boys.

Too bad his rank was far below theirs.

Nagato straightened his back to gain hight, his cold ringed-eyes searching the crowd. He didn't find the need to look at the two blondes, such lowly creatures weren't worth their time. "So you're one of us, kid?" Nagato said, his voice emotionless, very unlike when Kuro was there.

"Yeah, but I haven't heard of your clan, ring-o." Naruto chuckled at his clever name for the ringed eyed man. Nagato's fingers twitched. He really wanted to pull out his cards and slice Naruto. It was against the rules, though. To fight in a populated area was forbidden. Mundane's weren't allowed to see.

"Your friends with my little brother, are you not?" Itachi said, his eyes bleeding red, the tomeo's spinning wildly in his rage. The boy had no right to Kuro's affection, to even look at her with his low rank!

"Yeah." Naruto said, his voice dropping slightly in anticipation. Naruto wanted to see just how powerful his rivals' brother was. Kei clung to the blonds arm, her instinct telling her to run. These boys were more powerful than she imagined. It was attractive in the most deadly way. She smiled discreetly.

"Then you should know my clans' rank." Itachi said, his cold monotone sending goosebumbs crawling on the pairs' skin. Nagato stood off to the side, on edge because he couldn't go find Kuro without his partner.

"Lets fight!" Naruto yelled, throwing his fist into the air, completely oblivious to the dark-haired man's killer intent.

Silence.

Itachi almost blanched. Was he really that stupid? Shaking his head, he had to ask himself exactly what Kuro saw in the blonde.

Speaking of which... "Itachi, let's deal with the kid later, right now we need to catch up with Kuro." Nagato said, his ringed eyes searching the crowd almost frantically. There was no sight of their girl at all. Itachi simply started walking, signaling he agreed.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Naruto yelled, making several people look at him. He blushed, before turning to his girlfriend. He was defeated this time, even he followed the rules occasionally.

"Kei, since when has Kuro been friends with them?" He asked. It was a stupid thing so do, because her eyes went dark, her lips turning down. He knew why too, Kei hated it when he showed even the slightest interest in her 'friend'.

"A while." She said, ending the topic with a pout.

"Kei! Your so adorable!" The blonde teen then proceded to suffacate his girlfriend with a hug.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kuro looked around, debating on what to do. She could go sit in a café for a couple hours, have a couple more hours of warmth before she made her way to the park for the night. Or she could go see the kitty at the church.

The church seemed like a good idea. The cats warm fur was good comfort, especially after that disastrous meeting with Kei and Naruto.

XxXxXxXxxxx

She sat on a bench in the church's large court-yard, gathering Nagato's sweater close to her. It was going to be a cold night, it was already getting chilly and it was only dusk.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes. Today completely threw off her routine, it was nice to do something she was used to. Visits to the church was routine for her, today was no different.

"Meow." Her eyes opened, focusing on the spot where the noise came from. Sitting on the bench beside her was the church cat. His jet-black fur gleamed in the rising moons light. With a grin at his appearance, she reached out and picked up the cat, kissing the top of his head before holding him close to her chest. The cat started purring, cuddling closer.

"Hey, Kitty..." She said, giggling when his tail started flicking. His nose twitched a couple times, his eyes almost looked accusing. "You seem frisky today, hmm?" She said, giggling when the cat blinked.

"Today was eventful, Kitty..." She said, touching the cats ear. It twitched wildly, making her giggle again. "My two best friends are finally out of the hospital. It's different, that's for sure. They even got me this shiny new phone, to keep in contact." She dug in her pocket, pulling out the phone. Playfully, the cat bat at it with his well-groomed paw. She giggled and touched his nose, making the cat scrunch it up. She smiled when he glared at her. Sometimes this cat almost seemed human, which made his company all the better.

"Kitty..." Her smile faded; the cats ears perked forward, now intently listening. "I feel... someone watching." Her purple eyes remained on the cat, but her tense shoulders gave away her worry. The cat tilted its head, its green eyes questioning. "Its... Been happening a lot lately... It's almost frightening." She whispered, keeping her voice quiet. Purring, the cat rubbed his face against her chest. She tightened her arms around him, nuzzling her face into the soft fur of his back, the feeling disappearing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It's hard to believe she's your friend." The man said, his glowing blue eyes searching his partners face. The shadows of the night hid her face well. Her fanged teeth flashed in the shadows, showing a brief smile. The man, also cloaked by shadows, frowned. His partner only smiled when she was up to something.

"Perhaps.. We should attack her?" The girl said, her voice smooth, full of bloodlust. The shadowed man sighed, he was correct. His partner could be so cruel and dark when she wanted to be. It was completely different from their public personalities.

"We had better not, she has a couple high-ranked friends..." He mumbled, not really wanting to start a war amongst clans. If that happened, he could lose Sasuke. It was hard enough, being friends with a rival clan. If they attacked, it would only upset things.

"All the more fun." She said, licking her lips. He really didn't want to do it, at all. He would have to think of a way to deter her, or at least stall her until his partner moved onto something else. He did not want war, he was not willing to risk the wavering peace for his girlfriend, no matter how much he adored her.

"Kei, we should head back to our clans house." He said, glancing behind him at Kuro's peaceful face as she talked to the cat. Why couldn't his girlfriend be like that sometimes?

"Okay, Naru." She grabbed a handful of his hair, making him wince as she brought his face down close to hers. "First, a kiss." She pressed her lips to him, her long fang teeth cutting his lip. His own fang teach cut her lip, mixing their blood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Well... I didn't think it would turn out like this, but oh well. It seems pretty intense, don't you think? I hope you don't mind! It's a bit different. Please tell me your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

Zeelee-Vallen: Thank you to my Beta, warriorofsangre. The first version of Chapter four was very OOC. So we are attempting it again.

Do not own Naruto. Sadly. But then again, the characters wouldn't be as good if I did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kuro was not the type to pout. Or brood. Defiantely not brood. Yet here she was, doing both. All because of the Itachi and Nagato.

She sighed. Those two brought out the side of her that she never liked to show. Her human side, you could call it. Emotions she liked to keep in check showed themselves. Simple by unneeded emotions like jealousy, laziness, procrastination.

"Mrow." The church cat rub his face against her thy, attempting to get her attention. She pat him absent-minded, her thoughts not allowing him her full attention. "Meow." He huffed and hopped on her lap and started to knead her thigh. Kuro stared at the churches large, decorative spires lost in thought.

Lately, the feeling of dread had been happening way to often. 'Maybe someone is after me...' She sighted. This reminded her of when she first started on the streets.

* * *

~Flash back~

_The cold breath of the wind raised goosebumps on her arms. Shivering, the small form of Kuro curled up tighter in the bed of dead leaves she made. It was a typical fall night, cold and windy._

_The red, yellow, and orange leaves danced in the wind around her. Even with the bone chilling breeze, she admired the beauty of the warm colours of the fall._

_Chills not from the wind tickled her skin, making her sit up quickly. The deep shadows of the new moon sent her nerves on haywire. All around her, each crack of the wind, each squeek of a critter intensified._

_Worst of all, there seamed to be a killer intent that seamed to engulf her and try to drown her._

_Cold sweat coated her skin,a claw of dread gripping at her throat._

_Something was out there, in the dark shadows of the trees. A powerful gust of wind almost nocked her over, sending a large amount of leaves flying at her._

_Then. A calloused hand gripped her shoulder hard, making her throat close up in fear. The hand gripped harder as it yanked her to her feet. The person who was holding onto her made her almost feel as a ragdoll as it tossed her into a nearby tree. All the air in her lungs painfully wooshed out if her at the harsh impact. There was a loud thud as her body painfully crumpled to the ground. She gasped in an atemt to get air, but to no anvil. Only small puffs enterd her lungs painfully. Winded. Her body was weak, numb._

_She was hopeless._

_Numb and disorientated, she watched as two black boots approached her. The world seamed to have stopped. Everything was still, except the persons slow approach. Leaves crumpled under the persons weight, but it made no sound. There was no sound. Slilence._

_A scream built in her throat, but she knew it would be hopeless. She made her bedding not far from a hardly used church. All the staff would be gone._

_Closer, closer, the boots came. Words reached her ears, most of them mumbled. Only some she could make sense of._

_"Pretty, pretty... Blood so fine, blood so rich." The words were spoken clear, but it still had a strange drawl. Perhaps a foreigner. 'Slower...' She willed the person to slow. He did, his shoes coming even slower. A few more moments, then her body would be able to move. Since she was still disorientated it wouldn't be a good idea to fight, but to run. She just hope this guy was no track star._

_"But why is your blood so weak?" The persons mumbling made no sense. How could blood be weak? He was obviously ill. Perhaps with skitofrinia. The 'voices' could be whom he was mumbling too._

_'Now is not the time too give a diagnosis!' She reminded herself. If she didn't made a good get away, this could be her last night._

_"Yet so rich. A delight, indeed. Delicacy even. Served on a gold platter." The mans English was odd, his drawl making it hard to understand._

_Her body was finally recoverd, the air filtering into her lungs perfectly._

_But the man was to close to run._

_She had no choice but to fight. With great skill and great flexibility she rolled onto her feet. It was something even a gymnastics star would envy. Years of training proved to be helpful. It seamed that her parents did do one good feat for her._

_A small gasp sounded from the man, making her look up. Two eerie glowing green eyes watched her from under a large brimmed hat. The collar of his trench coat was to high to make out any facial features._

_Both of them stilled, staring, waiting for the other to make a move._

_A long yowl broke the silence as the church's cat dropped from the tree, landing directly on the mans head. He yelped and attempted to pry the cat off himself, but the cat only dug his claws in deeper ._

_'Now!' Seeing an opening, she kicked the man directly in the jaw. The loud clinking of his teeth could be heard. With a round-house kick she nailed him in the stomach, sending him flying._

_The cat jumped into her arms as the tall man flew. When his body hit the ground, it made no sound. With a snort, the cat looked up at her. His green eyes almost looked satisfied._

_With a smile she pat his head. "Thanks for your help.." She whispered. The cat answered her by jumping out of her arms and trotting away._

~end of flashback~

* * *

That's how she met the church cat. Since that day, he always popped up when she was in danger. Luckily, it was only once or twice someone tried to attack her after that.

Her training came in use, the hours of physical torment her parents put her through to make sure she was worthy of them. She never did get up to their expectations, but she was still well-trained.

Her phone vibrated on her lap, making her look down.

_One new text_

Her heart clenched. She held her phone, her face blank. The church cat looked up at her, his tail twitching. His expression practically screamed 'You scared, girl?'

With a glare at the cat, she flipped open the phone. The picture of Itachi, Nagato and her melted her heart in moments. A smile pulled at her lips as she opened the text.

Itachi:_ We're sorry... We were just upset with the fact you weren't paying attention to us! We wanted some Kuro time! ;)_

Kuro face-palmed, a grin planted on her pale lips.

Kuro:_ You're an idiot._

It took her a long time to type the reply, since she was unfamiliar with the technology. A reply came only moments after she sent it.

Itachi: _A big enough of an idiot for you to forgive me? C;_

Kuro: _No. Also, what's with all the winkey faces?_

She waited for a moment, but no reply came from Itachi, instead Nagato's name came onto the screen.

Nagato: _Itachi is moping, he doesn't want to annoy you by texting you, or so he says. He also said me not to mention how he dislikes your slow typing._

Kuro giggled. She could easily imagine Itachi sitting with his arms crossed and his cheeks puffed out. But no, he would most likely be more silent instead, and reply half-assed.

Kuro: _I think that's the most I've heard you talk._

Nagato: _This does not count as talking._

Kuro: _I can't say seen you type._

Nagato: _..._

Kuro: _you mean I can reply with dots too? This will be useful._

Nagato: _..._

Kuro:_ Since you're not going to...speak: Later._

Kuro shut her phone, only for it to vibrate again. She sighed in annoyance and opened it again.

Itachi: _Are you okay?_

Kuro: _Yes._

Itachi: _No one botherd you?_

Kuro: _No._

Itachi: _Where are you?_

Kuro grumbled. The cats ear flicked, as it sensing her growing annoyance.

Kuro: _You're starting to act like a mother hen, Itachi. Enough of the 20 questions._

Itachi:_ If I'm a mother hen, does that mean your my 'chick?' ;)_

Kuro: _No._

Itachi: _You could at least give full reply. So, where are you?_

She shut her phone. She didn't feel like replying to him. Just because she had a cellphone now didn't mean they needed to know everything about her every five minutes. Plus she was starting to get annoyed of him again. His flirting was half-hearted. He never meant it. In her eyes, it was dirty.

Kuro's gaze turned to the trees. "Kitty, are you going to come sleep with me tonight?" The cats ear flicked as he stared up at her. His expression said 'do you really need to ask?'

She smiled and lifted him up, kissing the top of his head. "Let's go find a good place then." She got up and padded over to the dense trees with the church cat in her arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kuro clutched Nagato's large sweater around her small frame as she slipped though the large crowds of people in the halls. She barely made it to school in time this morning, she didn't even have enough time to do her run to the bakery to buy the bread crusts. So now she was lunch less. It didn't help that she didn't have supper the night before, or have time for breakfast. It seamed she was going to have to spare a couple bucks for a bowl of noodles.

All around her, people stood gathered in groups, gossiping excitedly with each other. She got tidbits as she hurried down the person-infested hall. _New students', 'strangely dressed', 'part of_ _akatsuki'_.She lost interest when the girls started commenting about how attractive they were.

Sliding around the corner, Kuro stopped dead. On either side of her locker was the two people she didn't want to see today.

Naruto and Kei.

Two sets of similar eyes landed on her at the same time. Kuro froze, not knowing how to react.

Kuro flinched as Kei's perfectly glossed lips pulled into a friendly smile.

Today was not a good day.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Well, at update! My wrist hurts now. I used my iPad to type up this chapter. It was weird. But hey... I got it done. So, review! Tell me all chur thoughts :D good, bad. All the same. If you have any suggestions for my writing, please feel free to share.


	5. Chapter 5

Zeelee-Vallen: Today we come to you with sad news...

Zeelee: We are...

Vallen: Slightly bored of this story. It hasn't gotten much publicity D:

Zeelee: But! We will continue in our hopes people will start to like it.

Vallen: Or we will fail as an author.

We do not own Naruto. But we do own Kei, Kuro, and the plot.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A chill ran up her spine as the beautiful blond girl approached her. It was the night she was attacked all over again. The killer intent oozed off of Kei despite her innocent smile.

Something was off. Kei never approached her like this before. Sure, the girl was leecherose and clingy, but definitely not dark. This feeling she was giving off was not the Kei she knew.

Kuro binked and shook the feeling away. Swallowing with a dry throat, she stood to her full height. It was Kei, there was no doubt. The feeling of dread must have been something else, it had to be.

Kei seamed to loom over Kuro's short hight, but Kuro refused to back down. She stared up at Kei with a look of defiance sealed on her face.

The blond-haired girls lips twitched. Kuro kept her face still. The stoic expression she picked of from the boys finally had a use. She was not going to back down to the flighty blond, no matter what she tried.

Kei lifted her tan delicate hand, Kuro tensed and waited for an attack.

_(Smack!) __**(BAM)**_

The eco sounded down the hall and Kuro's body went sailing sideways into the wall. Stunned, Kuro watched as Kei faked a look of pure horror.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TOUCH MY BREAST?!" Kei screeched, her voice turning the heads of anyone in the corridor. Kuro's lips fell open as everyone looked at her, disgust clear in each set of eyes. This was not right, this didn't make sence to her. But she couldn't let everybody know that.

She clamped her jaw shut as she touched her pale fingers to her raw cheek, surprised at how much power Kei packed in her. "I didn't touch you." Kuro said, her voice blank. All emotion left her as her body went into defence mode. No one would see her weak side. She would be strong in front of everyone.

"Yes! You touched my boob, even Naruto seen!" Behind her, Naruto was staring with wide eyes. He looked like a lost puppy.

Kei glared at him, making him nod in a frenzy. Kuro bit her cheek, knowing that the boy would do anything Kei wanted him too. It was a set up for Kuro.

Kei wanted her to break down infront of everybody. Kuro sat on the ground, her face void of expession as she analzied the situation.

She could not think of one reason why Kei would start this.

A loud (BOOO) Sounded from a person. Around her, multiple others joined in.

Kuro's defence mode strengthened, the walls around her heart hardening thrice the amount of steel.

With ease, Kuro slid to her feet. Her lips pulled into a large, fake smile directed right at Kei. The blond lost her look of triumph, her face drawing into one of disbelief.

"Sorry to disappoint you all." The boos hushed down as she spoke. "But I'm not interested in females." The hall was eerily silent now.

"So your gay?" One kid piped up. Kuro didn't even flinch; she was well aware they thought she was a boy. She forced a big fake smile onto her lips and turned around to face the otherside of the hall.

"Thats none of your concern." She strode away, holding her head high. Even with her bangs in her face, she looked proud and elegant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kuro strode into the washroom. After making sure each stall was clear, her knees gave out under her.

"Wha... What did I do?!" She hissed to herself, holding her torso as if it would keep her together. It didnt work though, because her eyes overflowed with tears anyway. "They all think I'm worst than a freak..!" She sqrewd her eyes shut and curled up tighter onherself. After being a shadow for so long, the shock of eveyone now knowing who she was turned out to be horrifying.

It didn't help they all though she was some lowly male who attempted to molest one of the popular girls in the hall. A freak, she was use to. But that-that was so much worst.

"What... Will I do now..?" She wisperd into the emptyness. Even if she told them she was female, they would think she was a lesbian.

She could denie touching Kei all she wanted, but two popular kids said she did it. All the student body would belive it. That was the power of being popular.

"Kei... Why?" Her heart felt as if it was being held in acid. Her first friend, her only female friend... Betrayed her for an unknown reason. Even got her boyfriend to join in with her. "What did I do to make you mad..?" A sob shook Kuro's small body.

XxXxXxXxX

"Damn it!" Kei punched the concrete wall. The skin on her knuckles spilt, black blood with a slight red tinge pouring out. Growling, she licked the wound. With a sizzle, the flesh mended back together.

"Calm down, my light..." Naruto had his hands in front of him incase he need to protect himself from his girlfriends harsh rage.

Foxs were cunning and intelligent, but he had no power over his girlfriends fits.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" She yelled, sending birds flying from the trees. Naruto silently thanked the fact he took her to a secluded spot behind the school. "That bitch totally brushed me off!" Kei stomped her foot, making a small crater in the ground.

"My love, its okay.." Naruto tried to get closer in order to sooth her, but he backed off soon as her eyes blazed orange. A long red tail with a white tip sprouted from under Kei's white mini skirt, lifting up the fabric. It was bristling, showing just how pissed she was. Kei's elongated split her bottom lip, blood dripping down the side of her chin. The two pointed fox ears on top her head swiveled backwards.

"Its not okay!" Her glowing orange eyes made Naruto take a few extra steps back. "She's such a cunt!" Naruto backed up some more as she started to stomped the ground. Large indents that would later be questioned formed.

Pure hatred with a hint of madness burned behind Kei's glowing eyes. "I will destroy her. This is only the start." She promised, her fanged teeth flashing in light.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The morning passed without much incident. People would give her dirty looks, or boo at her, but it was nothing Kuro couldn't handle. Lunch-time came, and she snuck out out to threw the back of the school to avoid the lunch crowds.

Sitting on the grass by the treeline, was the church cat. Kuro rubbed her eyes and blinked, but he was still there.

She was sure she never showed the cat her school.

The fact he knew she would come out this door was weird too.

She shrugged it off. Cats were weird, she couldn't make judgements. Plus, it could even be another cat.

She made her way over to the cat. It watched her with calculating green eyes.

The cat almost had the same eyes, she noted as she knelt down in front of him. This cat even wore the same superior expression as the church cat.

"Don't think you can look at me like that, mister." She flicked his ear, making it twitch. The cats eyes widened like he couldn't believe his ears.

They had the same eyes and fur, but this cats frame was more thin and wiry. Obviously a younger cat. The church cat was a full-grown tom.

She crossed her legs and sat in front of the cat. It continued to stare at her like she was a freak. She giggled. The cats ear flicked in surprise or annoyance, she didn't know for sure.

"You show such expression, just like the church cat." She said with a chaste smile. The cat tilted his head, his ears now perked forward. "You have such well-groomed fur too, quite nice." She reached out to pet him, but he quickly dodged. "Okay, okay, I get it. Your like the church cat too, he hated being pet at first." The cat eyed her warily, as if he questioned her sanity.

"Why are you talking to a cat?" Kuro looked behind her to spot someone she never expected to talk to her.

Pein.

His bring orange hair burned like fire in the sunlight. Getting a closer look, he had the same eyes as Nagato. A light purple with rings around the pupil. His broad shoulders blocked the sun from view, making his looming more efficient.

Nagato had almost the exact same loom.

"I thought he would like some company." Kuro said, turning her attention back to the cat. Only the cat was gone, leaving her alone with the leader of the Akatsuki gang.

Traitor.

With a deep breath, she stood and faced Pein. "Is there something you need?" She asked, looking at him directly. She wished she didn't, because she witnessed his eyes roamed up and down her body, analyzing her. Kuro shifted in discomfort.

"So you're the one Itachi and Nagato have been blabbering about. Kuro, am I correct?" Kuro blinked. He knew her name? That was strange. What was most strange, was that he knew Itachi and Nagato. She looked to the side, her hand going into her pocket where her phone was. Unconsciously, she bit her bottom lip.

"I am going to take my leave now, I have business to attend too." She attempted to step past him, but a large gust of wind knocked her back. She stumbled a few steps before catching herself.

Her eyes darted to the trees. No wind rustled the leaves.

"I think you'll be staying here. It's improper to leave when someone superior is talking to you." Pein's deep voice sent vibrations of fear through her body.

Today definitely is not a good day.

But she couldn't stand down. With bullies, they liked to pick on the weak. So she would be strong.

Kuro straightened and held her head high. She didn't care if she got on the black list of the Akatsuki, she wasn't going to let anyone bully her. Even someone as dangerous as the leader of the Akatsuki.

"I'm asking you politely, please let me past." She made sure each word was spoken with persuasion. Confidence scared bullies.

"No." Pein crossed his arms, his haughty expression making her twitch. It seamed he wasn't one to give up easily.

"Why not?" She was starting to get impatient. She did not like being played around with one bit. This reminded her exactly of what Itachi and Nagato use to treat her like.

"Because, I want to play with you." His words send spikes of fear down her spine.

* * *

_'I want to play with you' His hand slid from her shoulder to her waist. She did nothing but stared blankly at her father, not quiet understandng._

_'Okay, daddy.' Her young innocent self was to naive to understand him, to register the threat. _

_A wolfish grin crossed his chapped lips._

_'That's a good girl.' His hand slipped to between her legs, making her eyes widen. Her older sister taught her to never let anyone touch her there._

_'No!' she pushed him away with all her might, making him stumble slightly. Pure furry crossed his face. He fisted his hand, readying to strike her. Kuro cowered down, awaiting his harsh hit._

_But it never came. She glanced up fearfully, In front of her stood her older sister, her arm blocking their fathers fist._

_'Dont touch her.' Her sisters proud and resilient stance was enough to make Kuros clam down._

_'...' With no more words extanged, her father strode away. His fury still radiating off him._

_Kuro hiccupped, unaware she was sobbing histaricly the whole time. She blinked, the warmth of the tears on her cheeks startling her._

_Her older sister looked back at her, pity crossing her face. Kuro stared at the older beauty in complete awe. Her sisters knowing purple eyes were so beautiful. They held an intelligence and sadness that Kuro had yet to understand. Her long raven black hair reached past her bottom, the bangs framing her delicate features. Proud nobility was clearly at home on her features._

_Her older sister was a beauty beyond compare._

_She wanted to be like her. She wanted to fight. To be able to protect those she loved too. There was no one stronger than her older sister. Her beauty only added to young Kuro admirance of the eldest._

_'It's okay Kuro... Just never, ever let him take advantage of you... If he ever tries again, run to me. Okay?' Her sisters soft voice soothed Kuro, making her crying calm to nothing. Little Kuro answered with a curt nod. A brilliant smile lit her sisters features. 'Good girl.' That was the first praise she ever got._

_Mentally, she saved the info that standing up for herself was a good thing._

* * *

Kuro blinked, coming back to the real world. Pein stood staring at her, as if expecting something.

With a brilliant smile she copied from her sister, she stared up at Pein with no hesitance.

Pein blinked.

"I'm not one to be toyed with." Her tone was slightly bored, showing her disinterest. Disbelief dawned on his face. "Now, I must be going." She strode past the orange haired male, glancing back at him as she did so. His many facial piercing were rather interesting, if she said so herself. The numerous black metal bits decorated his pale skin beautifully.

Pein stood frozen to the spot, his eyebrows drawn together.

Silently, she thanked her sister for the blast of confidence. Otherwise she might have cowered away. Then things would have defently gotten difficult for her.

The memory was painful, but her sisters brilliance overpowered its dark properties. She didn't even think she could remember that far back, but it seemed she could. The pure admiration of her sister brought a smile to her lips.

She would strive to be an amazing person who helped others like her Sister. One who feared no one, a person who was well-respected and powerful.

With a smile on her lips, she made her way to the shopping district.

One day, she will be like that too. But her own, unique version.

Even if it meant that she would have to portray a new version of herself, rather than the quiet girl she was used to. Confident and resilient, that's what she would need to become.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zeelee-Vallen: And its done! Fifth chapter is out :D A little more depth into Kuro, I hope her character is a good one. Shes a bit difficult to get. Also a bitch to write. Yet, its fun...

Zeelee: Mmmmf... *yawns*

Vallen: WE WANT TO REDO THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Zeelee: We were re-reading it and realized it was kinda... Stupid. Kuro was no better than a twig on the ground. She had no decoration, little motivation, and was rather... bland. She needs a little bit more spice to start with. Otherwise people will not like this story. The first chapter is always important.

Vallen: I think so!

Zeelee: We wanted to try get more readers. This story hasnt gotten to many readers...

Zeelee-Vallen: So yes, a new chappy for you my beloved readers. And if you Think I should redo the first chappy, say so? Your thoughts count!


	6. Chapter 6

Zeelee-Vallen: We got so many reviews! We thank you all! Lately, we've been to lazy to answer back though... But know. We cherish each of them!

Zeelee-Vallen: Though, theres one revew I will answer back too. You remember how Naruto was an underdog in the manga? Well, thats the Idea in this one. Sasuke and Itachi's clan are very strong, but you're gonna laugh when you find out what it is. Naruto's clan is high rank, but only not as strong as the Uchiha. Sadly, the Uchiha manage to win each time the Fox clan challenge, which is why the fox clan is lower. You'll see what I mean in the future, if you keep reading.

We do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kuro eyed the tarts in the window, her mouth watering. She wished she could buy them, but she could hardly afford food as it was. The slightest thing could break her very strict budget.

With great remorse, she pulled herself away from the window and made her way to the small noodle stand down the street. It was cheap there, enough that she could afford it every once in a while. Usually it was only to treat herself.

"Kuro!" A familure voice stopped her. Glancing behind her, she spotted the owner of the voice instantly. Itachi, who was wearing a pleased grin. Nagato was trailing not far behind him, his expression unreadable.

A small smile decorated her lips as they approached. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Itachi draped an arm around her shoulder, a grin on his lips. Nagato awkwardly placed his large hand on her head, his face turned away. Her smile brightened.

Then she remembered her last meeting with them. She slipped under Itachi's arm, her heart beating painfully. She couldn't really get mad at them now that Kei betrayed her, but she still felt hurt that they completely disregarded her emotions at the time. Yes, they texted her soon after, but it didn't sooth the hurt. For all she knew, that could be the reason why Kei was treating her so poor.

That had to be it. There was no other reason why Kei would do it. After all, her bad treatment of Kuro only started today.

The day after Itachi and Nagato said those words.

Itachi looked off to the side a slightly guilty look passing over his face. Nagato stepped forward, his eyes softening. She took a couple steps back, lowering her head to avoid Nagato's gaze.

"I'm sorry, okay Kuro?" She looked up to see Itachi run his fingers threw his hair, a light blush on his cheeks. Kuro's heart twinged. No, she wouldnt let herself be thrown off by his words! She had to be strong.

"My lady, I too beg for your forgiveness..." Nagato placed his palm over his heart, his head bowed. Kuro twitched, a light blush crossing her cheeks. He knew her weakness, his weird old fashion words always made her weak.

Her whole face turned red when she noticed all the stares she was getting from passbyers. She grumbled, her heart beating painfully against her ribs. The attention, combined with the boys apology was going to cause her to overheat.

Deep down, she knew she couldn't stay mad at them. But she could make them see their wrong at least. Then she wouldn't feel guilty about forgiving them so easily.

"Do you know what Kei did today?" She asked, her eyes darting away from them. She couldn't bare to look at their pitiful states any-longer. It was too painful for her. "She destroyed our friendship." Her voice waiverd. Even if the blond was a leach, she still adored Kei.

"Good." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at Itachi. The black-haired boy looked way to pleased with himself.

"Now you can be only ours." Nagato grinned, making Kuro turn her glare to the red-head.

They were both idiots. Hopeless Idiots.

Kuro sighed. 'These two... They live in their own world.' To them, nothing mattered but each-other, and her. It could get overbearing at times, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Sometimes, even she couldn't understand them. Like why their world was so closed off, and why they act like they did. Even after so long together, their pasts remained a mystery.

The smell of faint smoke made her look up to the sky. A thick black spire of smoke tainted the blue expansive sea.

Her jaw tightened. 'The direction it's coming from...' Kuro's heart seized as she broke in a full-out run in the direction of the smoke.

"Kuro!" Itachi's call fell on depth ears. Blood rushed to her head as fear gripped her heart.

'It can't be..!' She turned the corner, the church that usually stood strong and beautiful was being eaten by flames. The hungry fire licked at the sky, searching for more to devour in its destruction. It had the church surrounded, eating it from the outside in. Arson.

Kuro's knees gave out from under her, the shock leaving her body immobile. The cat's home, her sanctuary... The place she found peace... Her beloved church...

Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about the kind staff, who would often go out of their way to make sure she was safe. They would even feed her when she was starved. They never once called the authorities on her. They would always watch over her...

Tears streamed from her eyes. Ash fell around her, blanketing the ground in grey. Multiple people around her watched the fire with devastated eyes, the staff and patrons wailing in loss.

"Mrow.." A familiar weight on her thigh made her look down. There on her lap, was the church cat. His fur was streaked in ashes, his green eyes wide. With a sob, she pulled the cat into her arms and held him tightly to her chest. The cat didn't purr, but she didn't expect him to.

His home was just destroyed after all.

A scream broke her from her morning. It came from inside the church. Her throat closed, her limbs going cold.

Someone was still inside the burning church.

Kuro scrambled to her feet. As if he knew what she was planning, the cat jumped from her arms and planted himself between her and the church. The cats expression was yelling "Don't even think of going in!' His tail flicking wildly behind him.

She smiled sadly at the cat. "I have too. I'm not going to let someone die." She jumped over him, and broke into a run, the ash from the ground swirling around her from being disturbed.

The doorknob was sizzling, so instead of opening it she kicked the large double doors. The doors flew open, black coils of smoke bursting from the opening. Taking a deep breath of air, she ran into the burning building.

The smoke burned her eyes, the heat making he movements thrice as difficult.

No one was in the hall.

With no choice, she went deeper into the church. The nuns quarters was the best choice, since the nursery was out of use. Fire was slowly eating its way into the church, the orange flame devouring the wood quickly. She would have to hurry.

_Sob_ her head swivelled toward the sound. Curled up in a ball against the wall was a small lady dressed in pure black. A hacking cough from Kuro caught the nuns attention, making the lady look up at her. Ash mixed with the lady's tears, staining her pale skin. Her wide grey eyes looked in awe, as if god himself sent a miracle.

"Can you walk?" Kuro asked, her voice rasping. Another loud cough sounded from Kuro, black ash spewing from her mouth with the spit. Any more ash, and she might damage her lungs.

The nun shook her head, her grey eyes on her legs. Kuro followed the nuns gaze; cursing, she wished she didn't. The lady's legs were heavily burned, the skin black and bubbling. Pity poured from Kuro, the lady must have been in so much pain, terrified as she thought she was trapped forever.

"I'll carry you then." Kuro knelt down In front of the lady, her back facing her. With a loud sob, the lady pulled herself onto Kuro's back. Thankfully, she was around the same size as Kuro, making it slightly easier for the black haired girl to carry her. With the extra weight tough, it would slow their escape.

The heat from the fire made Kuro reel slightly, but she quickly regained balance and jogged back the way she came. The nuns body shook with sob, pushing Kuro harder. She wouldn't let this lady die. The sooner they got out, the sooner the lady could get treatment.

Orange licked at her, as if the flame reaching for her. The heat was starting to get unbearable, each movement getting harder from the weight of it.

_Crack_

Black charred wood fell from the roof, crashing to the ground behind them.

She quickened her pace.

They got to the hall, the smoke seamed to get worst, the air black and heavy with heat. Orange glowed from inside the wall of smoke, the flame being the only thing visible.

"We're almost there..." Kuro's legs bumped together, the lack of oxygen doing its toll on her body. The heat was starting to become unbearable, burning her skin without her being near it.

Carefully she made her way thew the ile, pushing for her body to go on. Weaker and weaker, her body refused to obey her. Her feet dragged as she pulled herself and the lady threw the heavily smoked area.

Light broke threw the smoke. A new wave of energy filled Kuro as she pushed on. Not far now, then they would be safe.

'Just... Keep going...' Her limbs were completely numb, air no longer able to enter her lungs from being so heavily tainted with smoke. But she continued.

Charred wood with glowering red embers fell like rain. The nun screamed, a warning for Kuro to dodge the oncoming assault. She dodged multiple pieces, but she wasn't fast enough to dodge the last large piece. It hit her shoulder, making her topple over.

The lady's heavy weight on-top of her reminded her why she needed to get out. With a heave, she pulled them up to a standing position. She would get the lady out. Her body be damned, this lady was more important.

Each step was agony. Her shoulder was sizzling with embers that she couldn't brush off, in fear of the lady falling off her back. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

Then, she stepped into the light. The ash covered yard was filled with people. Some of which, rushed toward them.

With her job done, she collapsed.

XxXxXxXxX

_(Beep Beep Beep)_

Kuro opened her eyes to be blinded, white covered almost every inch of the room. The smell of anaesthetics made her scrunch up her nose in disgust. Her limbs ached, the slightest movement sending pangs of agony threw her whole body.

She blinked again, her eyes focusing on the black ball of fur by her hip.

The church cat. With a shaky hand she reached out to pet him, his soft fur soothing her pain. His green eyes landed on her, lighting up when he seen she was awake. Her lips pulled into a smile as she rested her weak hand on his back.

His loud purring lulled her back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Oh my... We hope you liked. By the way, we redid the first chapter. If your interested, go read it :D


	7. Chapter 7

Zeelee-Vallen: As you have probably noticed, I've been updating a lot lately. thats because I have time between school and Work to write. Im not sure how long this will last, so enjoy it while you can.

Zeelee-Vallen: Also, the sooner we get this done... The faster we can start the rewrite of saved.

We do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxX

"Her wounds are healing remarkably fast, and her lungs are almost cured..." Kuro shifted, now aware of the doctor in the room. He was probably mumbling to himself again. A hrrmh of a purr alerted that she disturbed the church cats sleep.

"She'll be out soon, we can let her out in a few days time." Kuro opened her eyes to glare at the doctor. She had enough of this cramped hospital room.

"Let me out now. I'm perfectly fine." She shifted so she could sit up. Her body no longer hurt, even her shoulder caused her no pain.

When she was getting the nun out, embers of the fire landed on her left shoulder. Since she did nothing to brush them off, they burned threw her shirt and melted her skin. Or so she was told, anyway. She had yet to see it herself.

Luckily no one called the authority's when she was admitted, thanks to Nagato and Itachi. She had no idea what they did, but it had to be bad because everyone was treating her like royalty.

She hated it. It was annoying and pointless.

Since she was admitted the boys visited her multiple times, every day. Each time she would scold them.

She was scolding them when the staff of the church rolled the nun in, her legs in bandages. The lady was smiling like there was no tomorrow, despite the tragedy. The nun-lady begged to pay Kuro back somehow, but the black-haired girl refused with a smile.

For once, Kuro felt useful.

She felt kind of bad when the church folk tried to take the cat though, he refused to leave her. Each time they tried to get someone to take him out, the cat would claw and bite until he was released.

She found it kind of cute.

The said cat was now looking up at her with speculating eyes.

"Your not allow-" the doctor began, his tone like he was scolding a child.

"You heard what our lady said." Nagato loomed in the doorway, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Kuro smiled widely. The two were dotting over her lately, it was absolutely adorable. It made her feel loved, even if they were overbearing.

"Release her, now." Itachi stood on the other side of the doorway, his eyes set on Kuro. Beside her, the church cat spat at them.

"Ok-Okay. We'll do the-the-the... check up right now." The man was hushed by Nagato's glare, his expression demanding 'let her out now.'

With a short laugh, Kuro waved at the boys. "It's okay, this one last check up will do some good. We need to check on this." She motioned to her wrapped up shoulder. Nagato's eyes lowered. Confused, she looked over to Itachi. The black-haired male looked to the side, but not before she caught the guilt on his face. Her fingers twitched.

"Doctor, can I have a word with them?" The doctor nodded, going back to papers. Kuro sighed. "Alone." The doctor looked up, his eyes widening.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." He shuffled to the door, his head lowered.

"Thats one weird doctor." Kuro chucked. They came into the room, both of them taking their spots on either side of the bed. When Itachi went to reach for her hand, the church cat swatted at him, spitting at the black-haired male. Kuro sighed and patted the church cats back. Lately, he didn't let anyone touch her unless it was a checkup.

"Thats one mean cat..." Itachi mumbled, eyeing his hand for any scratches. There was none.

"He's just protective." Kuro patted his raised fur, attempting to sooth it. It didn't work, his fur remained standing as he eyed the two boys. "Itachi, Nagato." Her voice was soft, her eyes locked on her hands. The two boys said nothing, but she knew she had their attention. "Don't take any blame onto yourselves." She mumbled.

"Hn." She looked up to Itachi, his eyes were downcast. He obviously wasnt paying any head to her words. Kuro huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Both males kept looking away from her. "There wasn't anything you could do." Their eyes shot to her; Itachi looked pissed, while Nagato looked... Grouchy. Which was quiet the feat for him. "It was my choi-" She was cut off by Nagato slamming his hand against the end table. Her eyes widened as she watched the anger waves seep off of the red-head.

"A very stupid decision too. What if you died?" Nagato's usually emotionless eyes burned with anger and worry, making her flinch back at the intensely.

"Then I would be-" She was cut of by Itachi's loud growl this time.

"Do not finish that sentence." Itachi's eyes seamed to tint red in his anger. She gripped her hands together hard. These two never acted like this around her before. It was like seeing a new them. It was freighting, the way the heavy atmosphere filled the room. It felt like she was being suffocated.

"Why?" She looked up at them, her eyes hard. She wouldn't let them control her over. She was not their place-mat or toy. Both males were taken aback a moment.

"If you died..." Nagato shut his eyes, as if just talking about it was painful. Kuro's heart beat hard against her chest. This was the most raw emotion she ever seen Nagato show. Her eyes softened slightly, but she kept her mind set.

"If you died, we would be lost without you." Itachi finished, his hands clenching on his lap. Her heart skipped a beat.

They cared for her. She blinked back the oncoming tears, her resolve broken.

"It was still my choice to save her. You guys can't protect me from myself." Kuro mumbled, dropping her head so she didn't have to look at them. How they made her feel guilty for her own decision, she didn't now. They even broke her resolve in moments.

"We can try..." The words were said so softly by Nagato, she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The doctor was unraveling her shoulder, Kuro held her breath. She was finally going to see it.

The skin was healed. She looked to the doctors face, he looked surprised. Why he looked like that, she didnt understand. She usually healed fast.

She looked back to the wound, the skin of her shoulder was webbed with shiny new white skin. She reached up and touched it, it was smooth, but hot, like it was still burning.

"No wonder they cherish you, so." Kuro blinked in confusion. The doctors hand reached to touch the skin of her shoulder, as if to see if it was an illusion. "Your blood did seem potent, perhaps in the past-" The cat launched himself at the doctors face, right before his hand touched her.

"Kitty!" She yelled, reaching for the bristling ball of fur. "Off, now!" The cat dropped, but continued to hiss at the doctor. The doctor scrambled to his feet, his eyes wide in fear.

"I-I'll be off. Your results are in, your lungs are healthy enough for you to go." He then hurried out the door.

"Bad Kitty," She flicked his nose. He glared up at her, like he was saying 'No thank you?' She stuck her tongue out at him. "You scared him away." Kuro paused, she was thrown by the doctors words.

'My blood is potent..?' It's like what the guy who attacked her said. 'How can ones blood be potent?' She pushed the thought away. 'Their all mad.' She came to the conclusion. 'In this world, things are hardly what they seem.' She hummed to herself, her eyes focasing on the cat.

Two big green eyes followed her every moment as she gathered her cloths.

"It's sad, the day they let a mad doctor work." She shut the door behind her before the cat could slip in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"The fire did nothing! She's supposed to be an emotional wreck, hurt, something!" Kei yelled, fire lighting up around her, only to be blown out by Naruto's wind.

"Kei..." Naruto was solum, his blue eyes distant as he tried to get her attention.

"Shut up!" The girl yelled, making Naruto flinch back. "She even went in to the church. She should have died. But no! She only got burned..." Kei's eyes lit in anger. "My fire burns fast, it eats anything in its path... Yet she got out!"

"Kei..." Naruto tried again, this time his voice a little stronger.

"SHUT UP!" Kei yelled at him, but he stood his ground, his head held high.

"I'm breaking up with you." His words cracked slightly, but he held his spot defiantly.

Silence.

"What?" Kei seamed to dim, her whole body going lank. All expression in her eyes died for a moment.

"I don't want to be with someone who harms innocent humans." Naruto's blue eyes were dim with pain. "If you keep this up, your going to cause a war." It was the only choice he could make. His girlfriend was no longer the person he fell for all those years ago.

Laughter bubbled up in Kei's throat. Naruto watched her carefully, waiting for her reaction. As he expected, fire lit up all around her. A strong blast of wind circled around them suffocating the flame.

"This is all her fault." Kei's eyes were full with raw rage and resentment. Naruto paused, his wind still flying around them to suffocate her flames.

"No Kei-" Naruto was cut off when Kei smiled, her eyes lifeless. Naruto felt tears prickle in his eyes. He loved her, he really did. But she lost her sanity. The girl he loved was long gone, had been for a while. All that was left was a shell, full of raw hate and useless power.

"I swear, I will ruin her." Kei smiled, bloodlust pouring into the air.

Naruto paused, he didn't see why she was so intent on Kuro. The girl never did one bad thing to her. It wasnt like he could do anything now, Kei was too far gone for it to matter.

"I love you..." His heart tore into pieces. 'Shes beyond salvation now..' He reminded himself. A lone tear fell from his eye, the blue depths endless with pain.

It was time he let her go. If he stayed with her she would drag him down into the madness.

But the memories of when she was sane he would cherish. The happy, cheerful, kind Kei he first fell for. Not the cruel, merciless person shes become.

"Good-bye..." He whispered, before dashing away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Ah... Poor Kei... I feel bad for her, even though shes so horrid. Soon, we will find out why she first targeted Kuro.


	8. Chapter 8

Zeelee-Vallen: Well. After a slight absence, a chapter! I put Kisame in here. I love the blue guy xD Also... We were sad we didn't get many reviews. Was our writing that bad?

We do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXXxX

Kuro blinked. The church cat stared at her, as if expecting something. His green eyes were dark, holding a certain superiority to them.

She huffed. "Your giving me that look." She said as she tugged on the hem of her baggy shirt. His tail flicked, his eyes not moving from her. "You know I hate when you give me that look." She tossed her backpack over her unscarred shoulder. His tail flicked again.

"Meow." His dark green eyes flashed with anger momentarily. Kuro sighed and walked over to the door, pausing with her hand on the knob as she looked at him.

"You know I cant take you with me." She watched as his tail started to flick wildly. Of course she knew exactly what he wanted. They had this dispute before. "I don't have a home myself, you should stay with the church people." The cat raised his head, his eyes narrowed in defiance. A small smile tugged at her lips as she opened the door and walked right into a wall.

Not a wall. A very tall person. With lots of muscles.

"Ohh, who are you?" Hard arms wrapped around her, pulling her against the hard plains of muscles. It was like being trapped by between a rock and a hard place.

Kuro bristled. Both being touched, and being trapped didn't go well with her. Anger built-in her chest. She swore the scar on her shoulder started to burn like it was on fire again.

"Get the fuck off me." The arms loosened enough for her to push the person harshly away. It was like pushing a wall.

Her eyes traveled up the person's wall-like frame. She blinked, not believing who it was. The blue skin, along with the darker blue messy hair couldn't have been anyone else.

It was an Akatsuki member, the one that went by the name of Kisame. He was a strange guy, he had all his skin tattooed blue, with gill marks on his cheeks. What was worst, was his enormous hight that literally towered over her.

Kuro could use him as a person transport vehicle, if she wanted. He was so big he probably wouldn't even notice. Though, she would have troubles getting into his back...

"Hey, your cat is kind of creeping me out." Kisame's voice brought her back to the real world. Blinking, she followed his eyes to her feet. The cat sat in front of her, his gaze challenging the blue male.

Kuro sighed. It seemed the cat really wasn't going to let her leave his sight.

"Please forgive him. He hasn't let anyone close since..." She trailed off, realizing she probably shouldn't be talking to an Akatsuki member. They were known to be dangerous and feared. Even tho she talked back to Pein awhile ago. This wall-like person was another story.

In school, they even had their own little corner that no one dared go near. She liked to watch them sometimes, she enjoyed watching how they interacted. They were known to be Konaha's lead gang, yet she couldn't help but notice how kind they were to each other. Almost like a family.

Kuro blinked when she felt something brush against her leg. She looked down to see the church cat watching the male. She grinned. The cat was way too overprotective.

"Whats his name?" Kuro looked back up at the sound of Kisames raspy voice, surprised to see the giant blue man still standing there. She was sure he would have left by now.

"I don't know..." She tilted her head, thinking. For as long as she could remember, she just called him the church cat.

A playful look crossed Kisame's sharp features. "You mean you didn't name him, yet he's your cat?" His rough voice was raspy, but pleasant in its own way. She didn't feel like correcting him on the cat being hers, since the cat intended on following her.

"He has a name, I just never asked." Kuro's eyes trailed to the cat that pushed himself against her leg again. She smiled softly at him, knowing he wasn't going to leave her.

A suspicious noise coming from the blue person made her look up. He had his hand over his mouth, his eyes shut as if... He was containing laughter.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her lips pursing. She hated being laughed at.

"Let's go..." She started walking, the cat padding next to her. She didn't get far before he called out to her.

"Wait..!" She looked back, the blue man's large shoulders were still shaking with laughter. She huffed, watching as he attempted to contain himself.

"What?" She tried to soften her cold tone, seeing the sincerity in his eyes-despite his laughter. She didn't know the Akatsuki showed that expression to anyone outside their group. She waited, silently cursing her curios nature.

Underneath her shirt, her shoulder was warm. She flinched slightly, but managed to ignore it. It wasn't a strong pain anyway.

"I'm sorry, it's just your wording." With two long strides, he was standing in front of her again.

For the second time, the thought of him being her transport vehicle passed threw her mind. She shook it away quickly. There was no way an Akatsuki member would even talk to her.

Yet. There was one conversing with her right now.

"My wording?" She asked, her eyes searching the blue mans face. His lips pulled into an amused grin, making her wary. It looked almost predatory, with his sharp teeth glinting in the light. Inhumanly sharp teeth, she blinked, the teeth going back to normal. She brushed it off, it was probably just her imagination.

"You said ask. Like, talk to the cat?" As if it was planned, the cat mrowd at her. Kuro couldnt help when she giggled. The cat was bothered. Probably because he didn't like males other than himself around her. It was amusing, seeing that he was a cat. But he was like that for ages now, so it was nothing new.

"Yes, as in asking him. See, his expressions tell me lots." Kuro winced at the pain in her shoulder as it steadily grew.

Kisame was watching her sceptically, his dark eyes narrowed. She tilted her head, confused. Did she say something weird again? That was until she noticed his eyes were on her shoulder. She looked to the side, seeing that a corner of the hurting webbed scar was showing.

Heat filled her face as she tugged her baggy shirt over the skin. The scar was kind of gross, being knotted and deformed. It wasn't something she wanted others to see.

"What happened?" The mans voice was curious, but held a light tone of -Kuro didn't know what it was. She shifted uneasily.

"Its none of your business." She walked away, glad that her shaggy bangs hid her red cheeks.

She never wanted anyone to see the wounded flesh of her shoulder. No one. She winced again when it burned anew.

XxXxXxXXXx

She sat in the bed of leaves she made her eyes locked on the healing flesh. Her heart twisted. She highly doubted any man would want her now. Kuro was glad she saved the woman, but her shoulder was...

A small sad smile pulled onto her lips. She saved the woman, that's all that mattered.

Soft fur on the feverish skin caught her attention. The cat had his muzzle pressed against it, almost as if... He was kissing it. Even though cats kissed by licking, it was almost as f he was trying to be a human. She smiled and pat his head.

He was supportive, so at least she had someone. "Thank you..." She kissed the top of his had, her hand running down his back as she did so.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Hope you enjoyed owo I had lots of problems with this chapter... I didn't know what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Zeelee-Vallen: The cat defently holds secrets. But, you have to kleep reading to find out what.

Thank you all for your reviews! It makes us happy :D

Do not own Naruto.

XxXxXXXxxxxXXx

Kuro awoke to the cat on her chest, his head nestled in between her breasts. With dazed eyes she looked up to the milky blue sky, streaks of orange and red splaying across the expanse. Judging by the look of it, it was early morning. She could see her breathe, so winter was going to start soon. She was going to have to find shelter from the cold soon.

Kuro ran a hand over her face, today she had to go to school. She chewed on her lower lip, her mind coming up with different scenarios. People staring at her, since she went missing for a week after she supposedly 'touched' Kei.

She didn't even want to imagine what type of rumours had been made up, she sighed, the moister clouding up in front of her mouth.

"Kitty." His ear flicked in annoyance. "Kitty, It's time for me to go to school." His tail flicked, signalling he heard her. "You know, you can't come." His head shot up from between her breasts, his eyes narrowed at her. Kuro's breath hitched as she quickly sat up-sending that cat tumbling onto her lap.

There was no way it was possible.

She gripped his head in her hands, his wide eyes were a deep green. She let out a breath, the air clouding. She swore the cats eyes looked red for a moment.

There was something wrong with her. Since the accident she's been seeing things. Glimpses of stuff that wasn't really there. Like the doctor, she swore his face...melted...off in front of her once, leaving nothing but blank skin. She screamed and covered her eyes, only to find him staring at her with wide eyes moments later. His eyes. Not the blank skin.

Perhaps Naymay would know what was wrong with her. She was the owner of the carehome, she would know.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The cat padded behind her, making her twitch. She glanced back to him, his eyes were locked on her. She glared at him, he glared right back.

"I told you to stay!" She turned around and pointed at him. The cat merely watched her, his eyes focused behind her. She growled. "I told you many times, I can't take you to school with me." His tail flicked, as if waving away her comment.

Oh, how she hated his stubborness.

"I told you, I'm going to be perfectly fine. He snorted, making her twitch further.

"Are you arguing with the cat, again?" Kuro swiveled on her heel, her mouth opening to say something rude to the stranger. But she stopped short.

It was Pein.

Again.

He loomed a few feet from her, his arms crossed as he leaned against a wall.

Kuro cursed.

She had some really bad luck.

"It's none of your business." She hissed. Of course, the cat brushed against her leg. Of course, the stupid cat placed himself between her and Pein. Like he could do something if the Akatsuki member attacked.

"It is now, since tho spoketh to thee." Kuro blinked.

His weird old fashion words sounded awfully familure.

His off purple eyes with circles around the pupil looked very familiar as well.

Then his unmistakable loom. The same type of loom that Nagato could do from across the room.

"Your Nagato's brother." She stared at him, her eyes wide in disbelief. Kuro had no idea that Nagato had a brother! But there was no way for them to be so alike and not be related. Especially that loom, and those eyes.

Pein's lips curled into a small smile, making Kuro flinch t the beauty of it. Oh, how she hated attractive people. They were intimidating. "Half. He's my half-brother." The words were soft, yet held a darker undertone that sent shivers up her spine. Perhaps she should have kept her mouth shut.

Kuro couldn't help but stare at Pein, comparing their features. Pein had tons of piecing, altering his face a bit, but they still had similarities. The shape of the eye was different, but looked close to the same curves. Nagato had a gently curved jaw and chin, while Pein's eyes were slightly more sharp. They had similar set shoulders, and lean body. Their lips though, were the same. And the nose too, she added as an after note.

Of course, she should have noticed this before. She mentally smacked herself for not realizing it sooner. Perhaps Pein's many piercings threw her off the trail... That had to be it.

Kuro blinked, coming back to reality. Only, there was no one with her anymore. Pein was long gone by the looks of it. Silently, she thanked her zoning out habit. It finally came in handy, for once.

A faint growl made her look to her feet. The kitty was glaring with all his might behind her, his well-groomed black fur bristling.

That was the only warning before she was smashed against a living wall.

Not a wall.

The blue arms wrapped around her waist could only mean one thing. Kisame. The tall male scooped her up off her feet, crushing her small body in his as he gave her a bear hug from behind. All the air got squeezed out of her at the force of it.

"I found you, crazy cat lady!" He chucked, his loud raspy voice sounding in her ear. She blushed brightly at the contact, angry heat building in her chest as well as her shoulder. She really hated being touched.

"Let... Me... The fuck go!" Kuro pushed against him with all her might, but it was useless, the guy was all muscle. She tried again, but it was rather hard when she wasn't facing the guy.

"Why should I?" He moved so she was facing him much to her pleasure, he had his hands underneath her armpits as he held her out like a teddy bear. "Little girls should use such fowl language! Santa wont give you presents if your naughty." Kuro struggled harder, thinking she would be able to get out now.

She was wrong. His grip was strong, but gentle enough so he didn't hurt her. Either way, she couldn't get away.

"I'm not a little girl!" Deciding her struggled were useless, she switched tactics and tried to get a good grip on one of his arms.

"Dont lie. You're in what, 7th grade?" The tall blue guy laughed when she let out a colourful string of curses that no grade seven kid would know. "Maybe 8th. But your a bit short..." Kuro let out another string of curses.

She was seriously getting mad. He was so stupid! Was she so invisible that he didn't notice she went to the high school with him? They even had some of the same classes!

"I'm 16, in grade 11!" She yelled, right before she managed to get a good grip on his arm. Quickly, she hit her palm to his elbow, making it bend. With his momentarily lapse in his hold, she managed to hit his other arm away.

She stumbled a couple steps back, her eyes locked on him incase he tried to hold her again. He made no attempt, instead his dark eyes roamed over her body, as if inspecting her. His eyes were locked on her womanly parts the most. Blushing, she was thankful that she wore such loose cloths.

"Your so tiny though! Theres no way you're in the same grade as me." He chuckled, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Kuro twitched, her nerves calming when she felt the church cat brush against her leg. She had to remember to stay calm. She didn't want to piss of off an Akatsuki member. Well, another Akatsuki member at least.

"We are. We even share some of the same classes." She leaned onto the balls of her feet, her gaze darting around. It would be rude to leave the conversation again, so she hoped he didn't plan on talking much longer. Not saying he was bad to talk too, she just didn't like being touched. Or being called a 7th grader. Basically, he just happened to get on her bad side.

"Which ones?" He eyed her, as if not believing her. Kuro sighed. Her hopes of the conversation ending were getting smaller. The guy seamed to enjoy talking. Or maybe it was just bullying her he liked.

Kuro took in a deep breath, thinking of the classes she seen him in. He was rarely in class, so it was hard. "English 20-2, Biology 20-2, Physics, and Gym." She blinked. Wow, they had lots of classes together. She never realized it before.

Kisame clicked his tounge. "Huh... So you are in my grade."

_RING RING RING_

Both their eyes widened at the sound of the school bell in the distance.

"Later!" With a quick wave she took off in a sprint toward the school. The loud mrow from behind her told the cat didn't appreciate being ditched. Good for him.

"Your short little legs aren't going to get you to class in time!" Her eyes widened as her gaze darted to the figure next to her. Kisame looked lax as he jogged beside her. Stupid tall people and their long legs. She glowered.

"Hold on tight!" Somehow the blue male managed to pick her up and shift her so she was clinging to his hard muscular back.

It all happened so fast she didn't believe it. She was riding on an Akatsuki members back. A freaking Akatsuki members! She had to admit, it was fun. Like the human horse she never had.

Thats when she came to the conclusion she was still sleeping. After all, Kisame giving her a piggyback ride? Not in this life.

She had to be sleeping.

It would have been true if it wasn't for the burning pain in her shoulder.

Definitely not sleeping.

Kuro blinked. At least one thing was for sure. She was right about him being a good transport vehicle.

The painted cement walls caught her attention. Somehow they made it into the school without her noticing. Kisame kept booking it at full speed, stray kids throwing themselves out of his path at the sight of them. Good choice to, running into him is like running into a wall. She knew by experience.

"This is against the school rules!" Kuro yelled to him, a light giggle building in her throat. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy riding on his back. Actually, she very much so enjoyed it. His chuckle vibrated her whole body, which happened to be pressed firms against his broad back. A very hard back too. Like a wall. Wasn't there anything about him that wasn't like a wall?

"Screw the rules. As long as we get to Bio!" Just as he said that, he slammed the door of their class room open, his shoes skidding on the floor as he came to a stop. Imedetly, she dropped from his back, her face turning bright red at the stares they were getting.

What an entrance.

She lowered her head and quickly made her way to her table in the back. It was the only table that remained empty in the large classroom.

"Hey isn't that the kid who molested Kei?"

"I heard he raped her!"

"I heard Kei charged him, so he went to jail!"

Kuro was defiantly right about the rumours.

"Mr. Kisame, I suggest you take a seat." The teachers voice echoed from the front, it was firm, but she could make out the wavering undertone... A small smirk pulled onto her lips. It made sense, since Kisame was rather intimidating, being a giant and all. But, she couldn't let the fact he gave her a piggyback ride out of her head. It was kind of... Like something a brotherly figure would do.

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame's rough voice was almost normal to her now, she noticed with slight unease. Then again, it was a rather unique voice.

A soft thump next to her made her look over. Sitting at the same table with her was Kisame.

"Hey there, crazy cat lady." He winked at her playfully.

Kuro swore she could feel the stares of the people in the classroom bearing down on them.

"Stop calling me that." Kuro turned her head away. "And leave me alone." She said it softly. A soft chuckle made her look up. Now sitting at her table, was Nagato and Itachi.

Itachi wore an amused smile as he greeted Kisame. Nagato stared at her, as if asking if she was okay. The chuckle came from another person who joined their table. Another Akatsuki member. His eyes bore into her, watching her.

The hell?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Zeelee-Vallen: Well. Another chapter. Right now I'm trying to slow the story down a bit. Its been going a bit fast. So now, I'm doing normal highschool fun! Which involves the Akatsuki. And Kuro.


	10. Chapter 10

Zeelee: So... as a celebration of the tenth chapter, I put this in Nagato's view. It was dificult! To write as him but not give to much away...

So you better enjoy. And tell your thoughts.

Do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxX

The moment Kisame skidded into the classroom, Nagato felt Itachi tense next to him. Moments later, he found out why. Kuro dropped from the males back, her cheeks rosy and her hair slightly windblown. The sight made a growl build in Nagato's throat. With great effort, he kept calm. Question arose between the two males, their eyes set on their Kuro.

No man should touch her, no one but Itachi and him. The fact Kisame even knew her angered him, even more than it angered Itachi. He could see Itachi's anger bubbling, building. After all, Kuro was only theirs. No one else's. If they could, they would haul her away and keep her all for themselves.

Sadly, such things were forbidden by human law.

"_Nagato._" Itachi's voice sounded in his head. Nagato couldn't bare to look away from Kuro, so he merely nodded his head to signal he heard him. It kind of hurt when Kuro slipped past them, not even realizing they were in the class. He watched as she trotted over to the empty desk in the back, his eyes not moving from her once.

"_She came with Kisame."_ Nagato stated through their link. Itachi's solemn feeling filtered through into Nagato, making Nagato's eyes darken. They didn't like that. Jealousy coursed through Itachi, filling Nagato with the same emotion. Kuro was reluctant to let them touch her at times, yet she rode on HIS back for god-knows how long.

"_You have to remember-She isn't only ours now._" Itachi's thought made Nagato scowl. Beside him, Itachi pushed all his emotions back. So instead, Nagato took the lead for them.

"_She is ours._" Nagato watched as Kisame strode past them, sending them a wink. Then, he did a forbidden thing. He sat with Kuro. Unable to take it, Nagato stood and stalked over the table. Itachi's sigh was the only thing that alerted Nagato he was following him. "_Don't sigh, I do know what your thinking. We are linked after all."_

_"Sadly."_ Itachi's annoyance was apparent in his tone, as well as the slightly pouty mood that filterd into Nagato.

It made sense, being connected with someone constantly could be annoying. But once it was made, you couldn't go back. That was part of the blood pact. Now, they were closer than any brotherhood. Their very souls were linked. It was all part of the age-old tradition; the sensing of emotions, the sharing thoughts. It was all meant for the battlefield.

"Hey... Don't ditch." Nagato looked back to see Sasori following them as well, his half-lidded grey eyes droopy with sleep.

That's right.

He almost forgot that Sasori was sitting at their table. He was too focused on Kuro's entrance with Kisame. His possessive feelings causing him to only focus on the raven haired girl. Nagato's eyes narrowed slightly. That was dangerous, especially in battle. Sure, Itachi would have his back, if he didn't have the same problem.

Nagato slid into the seat across from Kuro, catching the girls attention. She looked at him, then she looked to Itachi, her lips pulling into a full smile. It made him relax, knowing they were still first in her books. The fact she smiled so kindly at them was proof. That smile was only reserved for certain people, he knew that as a fact.

Sasori chuckled from beside him, drawing Kuro's attention away from Nagato. He glowered.

Kuro's pale petal lips opened, drawing his eyes to the flesh. "Who are you?" Nagato loved her voice, he always had. Although he would never admit it, just the sound of it relaxed him. It was a gentle hum, but held unseen power to it. When they first met it entranced him. He hated her for it. He came to love it, though. Along with the soft, kind, motherly aurora she always had emitting from her, despite her raged looks and lack of social skills.

"Sasori..." The said male lowered his head onto the desk, finding it a good time to take a nap. Nagato stared at the boy for a moment, finding his behaviour ridiculous. After all, who sleeps everywhere and anywhere? Even if it was because Sasori's power was always draining him, the kid could turn it off. But for whatever reason, the kid refused.

"Hey, crazy cat lady!" Kisame slapped his Kuro hard on the back, the thump clear to Nagatos attuned ears. Kuro gasped, making Nagato turn to glare at Kisame. He hated when people other then them touched Kuro, more so if it hurt her. "You know the emo-duo?" The way Kisame was looking at her, it was like he found her to be the most amusing thing in the world. It made Nagato's hands clench in anger, although he carefully schooled his face to its usual mask of stoic nothingness. After all, he wasn't allowed to make Kuro aware of their... intentions. It was something Itachi and him both agreed on. It would be dangerous to tell her right now.

As an after thought, Nagato made a mental note for Itachi and him; they would have to talk to Kuro about their world. And talk to Kisame about his intentions with their Kuro. Of couse, Kisame would be no problem and listen. After all, he was the leader of Akatsuki. Since he was finally back, Pein would hand the role back to him with ease. With that, none of them would even think of laying their hands on her. The thought made a barely visible smirk pull onto his lips.

"They're my close friends..." Kuro trailed off, going silent after. Nagato knew for a fact she was zoning out again, it was a bad habit of hers. Nagato had to resist the urge to shake his head at her antics. She could never be classified as normal, with the way she got lost in her thoughts randomly. It always made him and Itachi wonder what she was thinking.

"Does she do that often?" Kisame turned to Itachi, the raven haired male smirked.

"All the time."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen. My gawd. That was so hard! You people best of enjoyed it.


End file.
